


Tweek Tweek and the Times Craig Drove Him Insane

by PierceTheHeavens



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Other, Protect Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheHeavens/pseuds/PierceTheHeavens
Summary: Tweek has been with Craig for as long as he could remember but for some reason he screams and passes out whenever Craig goes as far as saying a simple ‘hi’ to him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 15





	Tweek Tweek and the Times Craig Drove Him Insane

“I think you have a problem dude.” Token said to the twitching kid beside him, who was currently fidgeting at his locker, getting frustrated whenever his combination wouldn’t work. “I-I-I don’t have a p-problem.” Tweek growled, “It’s just my l-locker wont open- -AH-”

“I’m not talking about that..” Token sighed, helping Tweek open his locker for him, “I’m talking about Craig, you basically die whenever he breathes around you.” 

“He’s my boyfriend of course I’m gonna be n-n-nervous!!” Tweek’s face flushed red at the thought of his boyfriend. “Yeah but you’ve been dating ever sense the fourth grade, you would think-”

“Hey Tweek.” Craig butted in with his usual monotone voice.

“GAHHHHHH!!!!!” Shrieking, Tweek high tailed to the restroom.

—

8th period was long as always, it was the last period of the day which meant a tired and drained class. Of course Tweek was wide awake 24/7 due to his coffee addiction, but nevertheless he was as bored as his classmates.   
“Tweek, if you give me some of that coffee I’ll trade you a Monster.” Cartman whispered from behind Tweek. Huffing, he turned around to look at Cartman, brows furrowed, “What?” He whispered in a reply.

Cartman pointed to the unopened Monster can, “Look, this has way more caffeine that coffee.” He grinned, “And Taurine means that it’ll keep you hyperactive for like.. a year.”

“Taurine is b-bull sperm.” Tweek turned back around in the direction of the board, more specifically the clock above it, only 20 more minutes until the bell would ring and he could spend some time at Craig’s house. “You drink Craig’s _speeerm_ all the time, what makes bull sperm different.” Cartman responded with a shit eating grin.

Growling silently to himself, Tweek didn’t reply, his pencil nearly snapping in half in his grip. 

The bell rang and Tweek rushed out of the classroom like a bolt to avoid Cartman and whatever else he had to say.  
He could practically feel Eric’s beady little eyes on his back.

At his locker Tweek felt two arms wrap around him, causing a yelp to escape from his mouth, squirming in a panic.   
“Calm down honey, it’s just me.” Craig whispered into Tweek’s ear.

“W-WHY WOULD YOU SNEAK UP ON M-ME LIKE THAT!!?” Tweek whined, squeezing his backpack tightly against himself. He heard Craig chuckle, “Eh, I just felt like it.” 

“F-Felt like it?!” 

“Heh.. ok come on, are you ready? I need to drive you to work you're almost late.” Craig said, lifting Tweek up playfully, causing the other to start squirming again.

“C-CRAIG!! P-PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON YOU’RE GONNA DIE!!” Tweek panicked, trembling in his own seat wrapped up with a seatbelt. “I’ll be fine babe, stop worrying.” Craig smiled, putting his hand on Tweek’s thigh lovingly. 

Craig putting his hand on Tweek’s thigh wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, it was something Craig picked up on after watching his own parents while driving, well before their marriage went to shit at least.   
Something about the action just made Tweek’s heart beat in his chest like it was about to explode out of him, 

Tweek’s face went red as a cherry, slapping a hand over his mouth and slithering out of the seatbelts he threw himself out of Craig’s window and ran his way to work, “AHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

—

“Hey babe wanna watch Gordon Ramsay?” Craig asked Tweek, who was laid sprawled out on Craig’s chest. “O-Ok s-sure.” Tweek smiled, although he would always flinch at the shouting he enjoyed watching TV with his boyfriend. 

Tweek reached out to grab his coffee mug, however as Tweek did this Craig thought it would be a smart idea to snake his hand up under Tweek’s shirt to give him a wholesome back rub.

Of course Tweek panicked, his face heating up more than it ever had before.  
He flinched and jolted upwards, sending his scorching hot coffee flying out of his mug and right onto Craig’s face, earning screams from the both of them

“GAHHHHH!!!!”

“AHHHH!! WHAT THE FUCK!!??”


End file.
